overwatch_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Kovu
Kovu Odumbe is a Defense hero of the Overwatch series. He is a young skilled archer who was given the Askari Bow by his guardian, Hamadi Mwangi during his younger years, originates from Mwanga, Kenya. He is the older twin brother of Sarafina Odumbe '''and is recruited by Soldier: 76 after meeting him again years later. Appearance Physical Appearance Kovu is shown to be a well built young man with a perfect muscular structure, standing in 5'11" height. He has long dreadlocks that go tdownwards towards his back with bangs and sports brown eyes. Attire His wear consists an African corset, a pair of orange and yellow pants, a dark red sash worn on the left side, and a pair of sandals. He even sports traditional make up: having circle markings underneath his eyes and three straight markings going down his forehead. Personality Kovu is a serious young man who puts himself on the line for his loved ones, espcially his younger twin sister, Sarafina. After the attack in Mwanga, Kovu began learning about combat, survival, and the use of weapons in which he becomes specialized in archery through his guardian Hamadi Mwangi. Kovu is very protective when it comes to having allies, his sister as well, and whenever he sees them hurt, he comes charging in, not even thinking about what consequences he will face. Kovu inherits psychic abilities which starts with aura reading which later develops into his true psychic power: Precognition, an ability that allows Kovu to see small events of the future. Backstory COMING SOON... Abilities Main Abilities Askari Bow The main weapon which is a large longbow, the same size as Hanzo's Storm Bow. However, unlike the Storm Bow in which is required actual arrows, the Askari Arrow allows Kovu to summon arrows created from mystical energy emitted from a special jewel on the Askari Bow that produces 75 percent in damage when in contact with the enemy. Main default key: '''Left-Click on mouse Bead Bombs Kovu's Bead Bombs are his secondary weapon. They are large bead-like bombs that produce fine explosions that give 25 percent in damage which staggers enemies in a small radius. His sister possesses the same projectile weapons that give off the same damage. Main default key: E''' on keyboard Jua Berries Jua Berries are the main health source for Kovu. They are edible and sweet reddish-pink berries that are mostly used for medicine to help boost up a patient's immune system and boost up their energy. Kovu eats the Jua Berries to help him regain his health whenever it reaches to low after being hit by the enemy, regaining half of his health. Main default key: '''Left-shift on keyboard Stampede Shot The Stampede Shot is Kovu's ultimate ability. Once the meter reaches 100%, Kovu's Askari Bow starts glowing in a yellow light, summoning a large quantity of its mystical energy, allowing Kovu to unleash a tremendous barrage of arrows which charge like a raging stampede which brings around 75% in damage or receive multiple kills on the enemy, powerful as Hanzo's Dragonstrike and Pharah's Barrage combined. Whenever a player uses Kovu or an allied Kovu uses the ability, he shouts out "Long live Mwanga!" while an enemy Kovu shouts out "Huwezi kushinda!" which means "You will not win!" in Swahili. Main Default key: Q''' Key on desktop or laptop Side Abilites '''NOTE: These abilities do not appear in the game. Shown in comics only. Aura Reading Kovu's family were gifted with different psychic abilities through generations and it starts with aura reading when they are newborns. Kovu and Sarafina were born with this ability, allowing them to 'read' people's aura and other energy such as their emotions, their health rate, and even their personality. However, this isn't Kovu's true power, this is only a starter ability. His true ability is precognition. Precognition (Clairvoyance) Precognition is Kovu's true psychic ability. This power allows him to forsee small events of the future, whether the events are good, bad, or even just plain stupid. Kovu's first use of his power is when he sees that the base was nearly caught on fire when Soldier 76 and Lucio were trying to make breakfast for the team which results into disastrous results. His development of this ability starts as a side effect which is an unbearable headache which lasts for hours before it immediately relieves, thus having the power fully developed. Relationships Sarafina Odumbe Being one minute older than his sister made him feel that he had to be the responsible one. Kovu has shared a strong bond with Sarafina since they were children and after they left Mwanga to seek refuge in the United States, he vowed to himself that he would protect her at all costs. Kovu tries his best to being her keeper and sometimes act too bossy which in results, causing him to argue with Sarafina but he gets on her whenever she gets very headstrong about everything. But deep inside, he knows that Sarafina admires him a lot and he wants her to be more responsible if she wants more independence. Soldier 76 Kovu met Soldier 76 under his birth name, Jack Morrison when he visited Hamadi in the United States, years before the Ominic Crisis and the formation of Overwatch. Soldier remembered how adorable Kovu looked as well as his sister, Sarafina and would often bring them gifts whenever he came to visit. He isn't the type of man who can get along with kids, but after meeting Kovu and how much effort he has put when training for combat, he couldn't help but feel envious, thinking that he should've taken them under his wing. Years later, Soldier 76 is able to meet Kovu again and offers him to join Overwatch, which he agrees (thanks to Sarafina giving him a speech) and was able to rekindle their relationship they had years ago. Hanzo Shimada Kovu and Hanzo both have things in common: they're both archers and have younger siblings (technically Sarafina is Kovu's twin sister), but Hanzo finds himself envious that Kovu was able to protect Sarafina from harm while he was forced to kill Genji for refusing to take the role in being the heir of the Shimada clan, when he knew his younger brother wanted to start his own life. Hanzo enjoys Kovu's company and would join him in shooting practice or meditation and would talk about their lives or even their times in Overwatch. Hanzo starts seeing Kovu as his 'future brother-in-law' ater Genji starts becoming romantically involved with Sarafina (despite her rejecting him many times) and becomes very protective of him, especially when he meets the recent Hero: Soujiro Hattori, who becomes infatuated with the Mwanga archer. Quotes Hero Selected *"It takes more than one person to keep the future safe and bright." During Set Up *"We must get ready for battle." *"This isn't the time to be fooling around." *"I'm now getting very impatient. We need to get moving." Communication COMING SOON... Trivia COMING SOON... Category:Heroes Category:Overwatch Agents Category:Kenyan characters Category:African characters Category:Twins